


From Caramel Macchiato and extra coffee to You

by utieyey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utieyey/pseuds/utieyey
Summary: There's nothing special about her appearance, but she caught my eyes instantly. Her smiles to be exact. Can I know more about it?





	From Caramel Macchiato and extra coffee to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading this! I'm so thankful for whoever you are that decided to read this :"  
> This is my first writing and attempt to post my story here, please be nice to me! ><
> 
> Anyway, this story is inspired by Junmyeon's station song with Jang Jane, Do You Have a Moment. The song is very sweet and the idea just came up to my mind. I've been storing the idea for quite long actually and finally decided to try write it down. I hope you like it!  
> I don't really know how this web work, if you have anything you want to say to me, leave a comment, I guess?
> 
> Anyway (again), ENJOY!

_She’s here again._

 

It’s been a few months since the first time I saw her coming to the coffee shop. Every morning at 8 o’clock, she’d come here for her coffee and order the same thing every day. Well, maybe not every day but it always the same.

Her mood is the only thing that makes the difference for each order.

 

In usual day, she’d have Caramel Macchiato.

When it will be a hard day, she’d need stronger coffee so she’d order Caramel Latte with extra shot of coffee.

After some rough night, either after waking up all night long or to cure hangover, she’d have English Breakfast Tea.

And if she’s in a good mood, she’d treat herself with a cake. I think she really like cakes, it’s always a different cake each time.

 

Why did I know this detail? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not some creep alright. I work at the coffee shops that happen always work in the morning shift. Well, I prefer the morning shift rather than the afternoon actually. So that’s why I know all this.

 

 

“Good morning. What do you want to order?” I said my greetings like usual. She ponders a little while looking at the menu. She’s been doing this recently, pondering before making her order but every time, she ended up order the same thing. She sighs a little, “Caramel Latte with extra shot of coffee, perhaps?” I asked.

“What?” She looked puzzled.

“Do you want Caramel Latte with extra shot of coffee?”

“Y-yeah, sure. That will do” She answered while still looking a bit baffled. I smiled, “Sorry, since you come here for almost every day, I kinda memorize what you prefer for your coffee”

“Ah.. I really did come here almost every day ha?”

“Yeah..” I nodded, “I’ll make your order now, please wait a bit.” She nodded and smiled a little. I prepared her coffee fast and handed to her, “Here you go. I hope your day goes well today.”

“Thank you, I hope so too.” She smiled and walk out of the coffee shop.

And our every day meeting end just like that, like every other day.

* * *

“Good morning. Do you want English Breakfast Tea for today?” I looked at her with a bit of concerned; she looked like she hasn’t slept all night long.

“Yes, please and how do you know that?”

“You always have that after going through a hard night. Right now, you look a bit like a zombie.” She sighed hearing my explanation “Does it really that obvious?” I nodded.

She sighed again, “So be it. It’s the last thing that I’m concerned about now”

“Work is hard?” I handed her tea, “Ugh, the word ‘hard’ is not enough to explain it. My boss is such a jerk.” I blinked my eyes twice hearing her, this is the first time she talk so much with me and she just cussed about her boss.

She widens her eyes, realizing what she just said earlier. “I’m sorry, I’m so tired right now and this is all because of my boss” she apologized quickly. “Hey, hey it’s fine. I’m just surprised a bit,” I laughed a little, “Alright why don’t you take this chocolate cake to go? It’s on me. I think some sugar will help give you some energy.” I packed a slice of chocolate cake and handed to her.

“Oh my god.. Why are you so nice? You just made my day now” She took the box and looked at me with a teary eye. I laughed hearing her, “You’re welcome. I hope things get easier at work”

“Thank you, really..”

“It’s nothing, now you better hurry before you late” I pointed the clock. “I’ll get this back to you, promise. Bye!” she walked fast towards the door and get out.

I laughed looking at her. She’s so cute.

* * *

She’s caught my eyes since the first time she walked into the coffee shop. She wore a simple black suit with a small handbag in her hand. Nothing flashy or too eye catching, but something in her just attracted me. The first thing she did when it was her turn to order was smile. And working in this kind of job makes me know for sure when someone is smiling genuinely. She did that.

On why it caught me off guard, it was only 8 o’clock in the morning. Not many people can even put a smile that early in the morning, let alone to put it so genuinely. Though I think it was simply just a good day for her and it put her in a very good mood. She was really jumpy too when she ordered for her drink. I remembered she almost bumped the person that stand behind her after taking her drink and walked to the door. She apologized quickly and continues to jump again in her walk.

She was so cute.

I saw her again the next day, and throughout the week, exactly at 8 o’clock. I didn’t know whether she came on the weekend or not, I have my day off on both weekend. But the next week I went into work, I saw her again and it was just the same as the week before. Since I always have my shift in the morning, I’m the one who always assist her order. That’s also how I began to recognize her choice for each of her drink based on her mood.

After a few months I only observing her from behind the counter, I decided to make a move.

* * *

She didn’t show up today.

It’s 8.30 a.m. now and I didn’t see her at all. She never misses a day where she’d pass on her coffee. Coffee is a must for her. I asked her that once, for your information. She’s been late before but it never this late.

I made other order while keeping an eye on the front door, but even after an hour, she didn’t show up at all.

It gets me anxious. Am I coming off too forward yesterday? Did she become uncomfortable to the point she didn’t want to come here again? Damn it.

 

 

It’s almost 4 p.m. and it means my shift is soon going to be over. I can’t help feeling dejected before I even try for anything with her. I just want to go home fast now and drown my sadness with some beer.

I was cleaning the table when someone knock on the table, “Hi,” I looked up and it’s her.

“Hi, there” I greeted back.

“Can I have my order? There’s no one in the counter right now”

“Y-yeah, sure” I walked up towards the counter, still feeling fazed. I still can’t believe she’d show up like that. “What do you want to order?”

“Can you guess? You seem like to know very well what I would like to order.” I take aback hearing what she said, there’s no malice in her tone though. She’s teasing me right now.

“Uhm.. You seem to be in a good mood now, so the usual? Caramel Macchiato?” she nodded rather shyly, “And one more drinks, please. But I don’t know what to order, what would you recommend?”

“The Cafe Mocha is quite good, or if you prefer more sweet, then I would suggest one of the Frappucino”

“What would you like, though?” she asked, looking at me expectantly. “Me? Well.. I prefer Americano in any time of the day”

“Then one Americano it is,” I looked at her questioningly but walked up to make her order anyway. I handed both of her order, but then she slide the Americano towards me. I looked up at her, “What time did you finish your shift? I’m done with work today so I want to fulfill my promise from yesterday.” She smiled shyly after saying that.

I froze in my place. I feel like I misheard thing and this is all only in my imagination. She waved her hand in front of me after a few minutes, “Um sorry. My shift is ending now; I just need to wrap up things, grab my bag and I’m good to go.” Alright, get a grip on yourself and don’t embarrass yourself, I spoke in my head.

“Great, I’ll sit there and wait for you”

 

 

I closed the counter and exchange shift with the next staff, rushed to the back to change my clothes. Fortunately, today I put on better clothes for work. Usually I just wear my old shirt and jeans, didn’t put much of effort on how I look. But somehow this morning, I chose carefully on what I wear and styled my hair a little bit. It’s still an old shirt, but it still in better condition than the usual and I know for certain I look good in that shirt.

I stand in front of mirror that was placed in the back room. Straighten a little my shirt and brushed my hair. I put on some cologne so that I don’t really smell because of sweats. Not that I sweat that much or actually smell, my sweat actually smell good.

I looked in the mirror one last time, grab my bag and head out the room. She’s looking at her phone when I walked towards her. “Hey, did you wait long?”

“Oh you’re done?” she looked up, “Yeah” I took a sit in front of her. I stared at her for a while, “You didn’t come this morning”

“What?”

“I didn’t see you this morning… I thought…” I scratched my head, I’m feeling so embarrassed now that I try to say it.

“I thought… What?” she asked. “You know…” I couldn’t look her in the eyes now. She giggled, I snapped my head right up when I heard it. “I’m sorry, you look so cute being shy like this” she continued to laugh. “C’mon, stop it…”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry” she took a breath to stop, but giggled a little more. I pouted at her. “Alright, I’m done and no, by the way. I’m not whatever-it-is that you think” she smiled to me. I ducked my head again, can’t help feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I think I need to be honest with you…” she started, I look up at her. “I actually notice that it was you who get my order every morning I came here. And I… actually have been dying to talk to you more, but I don’t know how to do it. So I’m really happy with what happen yesterday…” she blushed furiously after saying that. I smiled at that.

“Wait, then what happen to you this morning? You still haven’t answer that”

She laughed and shakes her head, “This is a bit embarrassing, but I was so happy yesterday that I couldn’t get to sleep last night. So I ended up waking up late and missed the time to come over here. That’s why I’m here now”

“You didn’t know what time I’ll be done, though? Don’t you think you’re betting a lot for coming here at this hour?” “I… actually know. You see, it’s not only you who observe me, I kinda did that too.”

“Wait, what?” I was surprised with her statement, she look at me sheepishly. “I passed by this shop in my way back home and I usually done around this hour too, so… I saw you wrapping up the counter at this hour and kinda figured, this is the time when you’re done with your shift”

I looked at her with amazement. Never in my wildest dream, that the girl that I’ve been observing the last few months will have the same interest as me. I chuckled, “You really are something, you know”

“I’ve heard that a lot” she shrugged and smiled. She looks more confident now, no longer embarrassed by it. We looked at each other and smile.

“I’m Kyungsoo, by the way. Nice to meet you”

“I’m Jihyun, but I think you already know that. Nice to meet you too”

 

 

With this, it remarks the start of my story with her.

The girl that’s been stealing my mind from the moment I saw her.

She will blow up my world and turn it upside down.

And I can’t wait for it.


End file.
